Hidden Passion
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: YazooxReno. We all know how badly they wanna do each other. Fighting, sex. Yeah. Smut.


A fight was ensuing. One only had to look at the surroundings of the room to see that. Furniture was knocked over and two young men stood glaring at one another. If looks could kill, everyone within ten feet would have been dead.

The crimson haired young man, spat a bloody wad onto the otherwise spotless floor, wiping the corner of his mouth with the sleeve of his suit jacket. He glared, barring surprisingly white, even teeth. "If I lose any teeth, you'll find more than my electro mag rod up your ass."

The silver haired young man before him seemed unfazed by his opponent's words. He tilted his head, as was a habit of his and allowed a very faint smirk to arise on his usually serene, expressionless face. "Is that so? Why don't you show me, Turk."

The Turk hissed angrily and without warning, shot forward to attack.

Easily sidestepping, the silver haired man watched his enemy fall face first onto the floor where he belonged. Not giving him time to get to his feet, he walked over and spun the Turk so he lay on his back, at his mercy. He pinned the redhead's arms down and sat down on his flat stomach.

The Turk did much to protest but to no real avail. Insults flew left and right out of his rather foul tongued mouth.

"Tsk, tsk. No need for that kind of language. Now what was it that they called you? Hm, Reno?"

The sudden use of his name shut him up momentarily. He scowled furiously up at the silver haired freak. "Yeah. Reno. Sounds a lot better than Yazoo doesn't it? What, mother didn't care enough to give ya a decent name?"

Yazoo blinked and proceeded to slap the taste out of the Turk's mouth.

Reno winced in pain, knowing that the punishment was just. His mouth was much like an untamed horse when it came to insults and overall sarcasm.

Emerald like irises peered down at the struggling figure below. He leaned forward, forcing the Turk to meet his clearly intimidating gaze. "I'm about done wasting my time with you. Let's finish this shall we?" And with that said, he retrieved his gun the velvet nightmare and pointed it right at the Turk's face.

Reno swallowed, his blue mako lightened eyes, wide with worry. "Come now, Yazoo. Can't we uh...can't we talk about this? You don't want to kill me. My blood wouldn't look nice. It would stain that...um...pretty face."

Yazoo blinked in surprise, silently considering his words.

"Handsome. I meant handsome." A goofy little grin appeared on the Turk's pleading face.

Yazoo's fair, feminine face broke out into an amused little smile as he leaned in, lightly nudging the Turk's rather smooth cheek with his shapely nose. "Is that so...?"

Reno frowned slightly, his nervousness growing at the odd gesture. If it were anyone but Yazoo, he would have labeled the gesture as an affectionate one. Pushing the odd thoughts out of his already troubled mind, he shifted his light blue eyes back towards the menacing weapon.

Yazoo noticed his fear and smirked to himself, lowering the gun but making sure it was out of reach. "Don't worry. I won't kill you."

The look of relief on the redhead's face was far too apparent.

Continuing to smirk, Yazoo decided to have a little fun. He was feeling uncharacteristically giddy and excited. Usually, he didn't like to waste time but there was something about having a handsome young, cocky man under him that excited him to no end. These feelings were alien to him but he didn't worry. Oh no. He would milk them. Moving slowly, he removed his leather gloves and set them aside carefully, revealing pale, smooth hands,.

Reno gazed at the slender and rather lovely fingers. No wonder he was the gunman of the group, he thought to himself. He had those artist hands.

The silver haired men reached forward and trailed a single finger down the side of the Turk's face, taking his time to enjoy the feel of the soft flesh.

Reno flinched as he reached out, cringing at the touch. Just what in the hell was the nutjob doing? He wasn't some toy. This was beginning to look all too much like some bad rape scene. He nudged his finger away by moving his head. "Stop touching me, you sicko. I don't swing that way."

"Hn... Swing what way? And in case you haven't noticed Turk, you're at my mercy. I can do whatever I want and I'll be giving the orders around here."

Reno opened his mouth to give a haughty reply but was silenced as a pair of soft lips pressed roughly against his. His eyes widened in surprise and his body involuntarily stiffened underneath the silver haired man.

Yazoo held the man firmly in place, pressing his mouth more firmly against his.

Using all the force he could muster up, Reno turned his head to the side and gasped for air. "You sick fuck! What the fuck did I just say? I'm not fucking gay! God damn it. I knew you were too fucking flamboyant for your own good, you fucking queer." He had the biggest urge to spit in the freak's face. Could this day have been any worse?

Yazoo seemed to read his thoughts as a sadistic little smile stole his features. Still keeping the struggling Turk pinned down, he used his free hand to unbutton the redhead's plain white shirt, revealing a smooth, chiseled chest. His smile seemed to grow as his green eyes sparkled with excitement. He ran his hand over the Turk's middle, nodding. "Mm. You're fit. I'm impressed."

Reno wrinkled his nose in disgust, his struggles growing weaker. "Of course I'm fit. I'm a Turk, you fucker. Now lemme up. I don't enjoy being felt up by dudes. ...You are a dude aren't you?"

Yazoo tilted his head yet again. "Hn. You tell me." With that said, he pushed his erection between the young man's legs, allowing him to feel his want for him,

Reno swallowed the large lump in his throat. "Alright. Kill me. Kill me now. I'd rather die than be raped by a fag."

Yazoo shook his head fretfully. "Such horrible language. I think I'll shut you up now." He smiled at the confusion on the crimson haired man's face while reaching for his pants and slowly unzipping them. He took note of the plaid boxers, grinning maliciously. "Someone's not too keen on matching."

A look of horror overcame the Turk's face as realization dawned on him. He struggled helplessly, spewing forth in protest. "Let me go! FUCK. I'M NOT GAY!!!"

"So you say," Yazoo replied, sliding the man's boxers down and revealing his circumcised manhood. His vision seemed to blur all at once as he ran his fingers over the length, noting the stiffening with silent delight.

Reno groaned in frustration as he noticed his erection. He silently cursed his body for giving into such tainted pleasure. "I fucking hate you. HATE."

Yazoo smirked in amusement. "I love you too, Reno. Now then. Let's see if you taste as good as you look." He brought his face down towards the shaft, lightly running his tongue over the sensitive tip.

Reno hissed and bit back a moan, repeating "I'm not gay" over and over and over again in his mind.

"Hn." Wrapping his lips around the shaft, the silver haired man hungrily tried to suck the cum out of the hesitant Turk.

Reno rested his head back against the floor, biting his lip to conceal any hint of pleasure that may have escaped his mouth. He winced as a known pleasure shot through his body, almost numbing his thoughts. He stopped the silent chanting and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment while it lasted.

Yazoo seemed to take no notice of the Turk's movements and continued to suck on the rather large manhood, swirling his tongue over the length and underside. He moved his hands to the man's thighs, lightly caressing them.

The redhead breathed in deeply, absently reaching out and grabbing a handful of silver hair. He ran his fingers through the silky, silver locks, lightly bucking up against the other man's mouth. "Yazoo..."

Yazoo seemed to smirk even through the mouth full. His eyes shot up to eye the Turk, while he continued to suck relentlessly, allowing his even teeth to graze the shaft.

Reno winced in slight pain but more so in pleasure. He bucked up again, not bothering to protest anymore. How did you fight the truth? And the truth was clear...he wanted more.

Yazoo seemed to take the hint and slid his lips and tongue down, tasting and toying with the extremely sensitive testicles before returning to his subtle torture on the shaft.

Reno moaned helplessly, tightening his fingers around the fistful of hair and idly yanking. He didn't want to remind himself that this was in fact a guy giving him head. A guy who was actually a lot more skilled than any girls he'd been with. It's like he knew all the right spots to hit. For once, he pushed his pride aside and allowed it. His ego would just have to take the back seat this time.

Yazoo could already taste the salty, sweet pre cum on his more than welcoming tongue. Deciding to be bold, he forced himself to take in as much of Reno as he could, nearly gagging but continuing to deep throat him willingly.

Many helpless moans escaped the almost delirious young Turk's mouth as he stiffened even further. He released Yazoo's hair, slamming his hands down onto the floor and squirming in his spot as he felt his release nearing. He gasped, bucking up almost violently as a look too close to sheer agony stole his normally sarcastic face. He ejaculated his young life violently into the silver haired man's welcoming mouth, groaning in extreme pleasure.

Yazoo accepted the mouth full of Reno's essence, taking his time to savour the taste. He swallowed, licking his thin lips and gazed down at the Turk, emerald eyes burning with desire.

Reno opened his eyes and looked up at the young man. He had done no work whatsoever and yet he was panting.

Yazoo smirked and leaned forward, bushing his lips against the other pair. "I'd say you enjoyed that, queer or not."

Reno remained silent, not bothering to defend himself as he knew it was useless. He had enjoyed it. He wasn't about to lie about that.

Yazoo nuzzled his soft cheek against Reno's in a loving manner before viciously flipping him onto his stomach.

Reno gasped in surprise as he was turned onto his stomach. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Whatever it is, I know you won't mind. It's pretty obvious by now that you want me and it's crystal clear that I want you."

Reno frowned, trying to figure out what he was on about.

Yazoo made quick work of the Turk's boxers, yanking them down to reveal a pale, smooth ass. He grinned eagerly, running a hand over the soft flesh.

The Turk's eyes nearly popped out of his head as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh no. No fucking way. I let you suck my dick but I am not about to take it up the ass from you. No way. Ya hear me? NO."

"Blah, blah, blah. Whine, bitch and moan all you want. I'm going in."

"NO!" he cried in protest. "I don't want butt sex. Fuck. Let me go."

But it was no use. Yazoo was already unzipping his leather pants and pulling out his surprisingly large manhood. He ran his finger over Reno's pink and extremely tight little opening. "Too bad we have nothing more than our bodies. You're very tight. This is going to hurt."

Reno squirmed around helplessly but Yazoo had him held firmly in place. Before he knew what was happening, he was forced onto his hands and knees like a dog. That's what he was now. Yazoo's God damn dog.

"Hn. Ready?"

"No. I'm not. Fuck yo- ..." A silent scream seemed to want to release out of the Turk as his eyes widened in horror. The penetration was just too much. He could feel Yazoo's manhood inside of him and it was nothing less than unpleasant. The pain. Dear lord the pain.

Yazoo's eyes widened along with his as he lowered his head, silver locks falling in his face. He took a deep breath. "You're so...tight. Ugh. Stop resisting or this will hurt us both."

Reno tried to talk but nothing came out except for a helpless little whimper.

Yazoo grunted softly, slowly beginning to thrust himself in and out of the Turk with more ferocity than was necessary, He gripped his slim hips tightly, slamming his body roughly against the young man.

Tears of pain streaked down the fiery redhead's face as he groaned softly, trying to somehow lessen the torture by pushing back against the penis inside of him.

Yazoo was beginning to pant now, sweat breaking out on his flawless forehead. "That's it, Reno. Be easy. Relax and enjoy it." His eyes trailed down to where the two of them conjoined and he was both pleased and distraught to find blood trickling down the Turk's formerly untouched ass. The almost felt sorry for him. Surely the pain was excruciating. But there must have been pleasure somewhere. The Turk simply had to find it. Yazoo pulled the young man up against him, forcing him to lean against his body. He slid his arm around the redhead's slim stomach, continuing to thrust into him and keeping his eyes on his handsome face. He pressed his lips to his cheek, whispering words of comfort to him. "Relax, Reno. It'll be okay."

Reno rested against the silver haired man, trying to slow his beating heart and trying his best to ease his pain. His manhood was an exclamation mark of delight though his body shuddered with each thrust. Oh but it hurt. A lot. But there was a mental ecstasy in it for him that somehow made it bearable.

Yazoo gently nibbled on the young man's ear, feeling his inevitable release nearing. He quickened the pace and ferocity of his thrusts, the two young men now rocking as one. His grip on the Turk tightened as he felt it coming. He bit into his lover's shoulder, stifling the cries of pleasure that his release summoned.

Reno gasped as he felt himself fill with the other's warm fluids. As soon as he felt Yazoo's grip on him loosen, he fell to the floor and lay there, perfectly still and waited for the burning in his sensitive anus to fade.

Yazoo panted heavily and gazed at the helpless man before him. He did pity him now. He leaned down, whispering soothing words while, trailing his tongue along the penetrated hole. He licked away at the blood and cum stained ass, being as gentle as he could with the Turk.

Reno moaned softly, enjoying the feel of the other man's tongue caressing his butchered anus.

Yazoo pulled back once more, sitting up and zipping up again.

After a while, Reno did the same.

They both remained in silence for what seemed like an eternity until Reno could take no more. He retrieved his electro mag rod and headed towards the door, the limp in his walk very apparent to anyone with adequate eyesight.

Yazoo watched him walk off, a large feeling of dread washing over him.

Reno didn't look back. Not once...

And soon enough Yazoo picked up his things and left the room with only the memory of their encounter etched into his mind.


End file.
